irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Kratoz
"Zim, as a soldier, was full of weakness and I tried to get rid of it to help him realize his full potiental, he just couldn't cut it. As a Son, he was much more than a dissapointment, he was the end of all Irk and my DNA brought him to this universe. In an essence, I would've destroyed the empire if it wern't for one thing and one thing only, my blood. I swear I will kill him. ZIM, YOU WILL DIE WHERE STAND AND I WILL SPILL YOUR TAINTED BLOOD! I WILL KILL YOU FOR DISGRACING FOR MY HONOR, BUT YOUR OWN!" - Kratoz's view on his son and himself ''General Kratoz ''is the true main antagonist of the Invader Zim series. He is the father and genetic template of Zim, Kerrek and Daimoz. He is a general in the Irken army and a brilliant military strategist who embraced Irk's old warrior like herritage, which caused a little bit of friction between him and the Tallest. Prior to his son's banishment, he was in love with Tallest Miyuki (despite her status) and asked her to marry him (which she said yes). As a father he orginally he loved Zim as a son, but had little patience with him as a soldier. Several years prior to his son's unwitting rampage arcoss Irk, Zim accidently created a blob that killed Miyuki. Both these actions caused Kratoz to lose all respect for Zim and started to hate his own son. Durring Zim's trail, he suggested he'd be executed for almost destroying Irk, but was enraged that he was banished instead. After his son's banishment, his hatred with the Tallest and the Control Brians increased only further for sparring Zim instead of killing him themselves. Appearnce Kratoz looks very similar to his son Zim, but is taller (standing about 6'6"), more muscular (Unlike most Irkens) and weighs about 240 lbs. He is 48 Irk years old, has two scars on the right side of his face (one on his right eye, the other on his lip) and burns on the left (caused by his son). Underneath his clothes are tattoos all over his body, showing how proud he is of his heritage. Height wise, he is only 5 inches shorter than the Tallest. Personaility Kratoz is vicous, bloodthirsty, cold-blooded, brutal and sadistic, even for an Irken. He is extremely proud of his heritage, but holds a strong animosity twords the tallest for their cowardice, unwillingness to execute traitors to the empire and for making him a service drone when he was young (Surprisingly he was short as a teenager, then grew when he was older). He also holds a strong contempt for the Control Brains for having more control of the Empire than his own people do. He is a hardened carrer soldier and a military genius, but a ruthless, hard-headed and savage individual with a very short temper. He is willing to violently execute his own men for repeated failures, disrespecting his authority in a very unprofessional manner and treason against the empire (Much to the Tallest's dismay), as well as strong hatred for defeat. Despite being feared by all of Irk, he is surprisingly popular in the Empire and is considred a hero to some. Unlike most Irkens, Kratoz doesn't judge others by height, but rather by strength and skill (A sharp contrast to the Empire's philosophy). He is also power hungry as he wants to use absolute power to improve himself in order to physically become the most powerful Irken in all of history (despite his obvious mortality). Despite his ruthless and violent behavior, he was originally more compassionate and sympathetic as he is shown to care for the shorter Irkens (Understanding that being a service drone is the worst thing that could happen to an Irken), was in love with Tallest Miyuki and seemed to have care for his sons durring his trainning. That changed when Zim unknowingly killed Miyuki, and later on almost destroyed Irk, causing Kratoz to hate his own son for being soo oblivous to the world around him, he even began to hate himself for being Zim's genetic template. These factors are what made Kratoz the monster he is today. As the series progresses, Kratoz became even more violent almost to the point being psychotic (much like his son), causing him to be hell-bent on taking out all of earth just to kill Zim. Relationships Zim - His younger son and clone. Originally Kratoz loved his son, but fear his unstable behavior since the day he was born. Zim on the other hand, originally idolized his father, but started to fear and hate him after Kratoz tried to kill him (his own son). Despite Zim spending most of his life training in the Irken military academy, Kratoz tried to spend as much time with him as much possible before tests and training exercise. After the death of Tallest Miyuki and the subsequent crimes Zim had obliviously committed Kratoz started to hate and renounce him as a son. During Zim's trail, Kratoz tesify against him and asked the tallest to execute him. When they refused and banished him, Kratoz's hatred with the Tallest only furthered. Despite their mutual distain for eachother and denial, Kratoz exhibited the same destructive, violent, sadistic and power hungry tendencies as his son. Despite the similarity, Kratoz has proven to be far more destructive, bloodthirsty, ruthless and competent than Zim. Kerrek - His second son and clone. He disapproves of his son's lack of discipline and loyalty to the empire. Tak - He seems to respect Tak as an invader, serving as a father-figure to her (In contrast with his relationship with Zim). Sergeant Hobo 678 - Kratoz's former mentor and friend. 678 respected Kratoz for being a capable leader as he managed to get his whole squad out alive without a scratch. Bob the Service Drone - Bob is one of the only beings Kratoz actually felt and showed any real compassion for. Bob views Kratoz as a father figure and a leader that he could follow. Dib - Kratoz hates Dib with every fiber in his body (probably much more than Zim does). The main reason for this is that when Kratoz tried to use one of the Spelldrives to make himself an all powerful demon like creature, Dib undid the spell and brought him back to normal. After being denied his victory, Kratoz tried to kill Dib, but had to retreat to avoid getting noticed by the authorities. Kratoz is also the only being who Dib truly acknowledges as a far greater threat than Zim. Tallest Spork - Kratoz held no love for Spork, viewing him as arrogant and egotistical. Ever since the academy the two fought over Miyuki's feelings. Spork's death was the only action caused by Zim that Kratoz actually congratulated and praised on. He called his death "the only time Zim did actually something right" (Much to his son's comfort). Skoodge - In contrast with the Tallest's dislike for him, Kratoz actually respects and praises Skoodge for being a successful Invader. He was disappointed that Skoodge sided with Zim instead of him. Xisenin - Kratoz has a great distance for Xisenin, firlmy acknowledging him as both a disgrace and danger to the Irken race. He also violently displays no tolerance to Xis's mischievous and child like sense of humor. Tallest Miyuki - One of the only individuals Kratoz actually showed any affection and love for. Despite his strained relationship with the Tallest, Kratoz Fell in love with Miyuki and asked her to merry him. Her death was one of the main reasons why Kratoz became the monster he is today. To this day, he still loved her and possibly took his anger out on other planets to satisfy his misery and bitterness towards his son. Daimoz - Possibly the only one of his three sons he actually holds respect and pride for, due to him being a soldier as well as his sense of responsibility. Gaz - The two hate each other and would nothing more than to tear eachother apart. Kratoz greatly despises Gaz with a passion for refusing to fear him. Gaz on the other hand seeks vengeance against him. The reason for this is that Kratoz tried to strangle her to death, but failed after Gaz kicked him in chest (which really angered him). Nightmare Kratoz - Despite being the representation of Kratoz's dark side, Nightmare Kratoz actually feared him as the original Kratoz had proven to be even more ruthless and far more brutal than his more frightening counterpart. Forms Under contruction Quotes " You sniveling little brat. Now your going to pay! I will kill you, I WILL KILL YOU!." - Kratoz to Gaz. "The Tallest are nothing more than a waste of Irken blood and are mere maggots beneath my feet!" - Kratoz describing the Tallest. "Peace is a lie, might is truth! Strength is a king, War is a God! Political power and wealth are nothing compared to true Power and True Power is ABSOLUTE!" "Though the stars are bright, suffocating in the blackness of outer space is a fate even worse than death. And after that all there is pitch black. Pure Darkness." "Now my son, beg for forgiveness and I might give you a quick death." - Kratos as he holds his foot to Zim's head. "This is all I could remember you by. In the blackness of the space, surround by the light of the starts. Forever young and beautiful. Don't worry my love, that monster of a son that took you from will learn that you what do on to others, they would do on to you. At least the dead don't suffer, but he he will suffer a slow and painful end before he dies at my hand." - Kratoz looking at a glob of Miyuki as he thinks about killing Zim. "Why are you resisting?! Just suffer and DIE! THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR DISGRACING YOUR FAMILY, ZIM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - Kratos as he crushes Zim. Trivia *Kratoz's name has a similar basis to Kratos, the name of the Protagonist of God of War. Kratos also means power and strength, fitting his savage nature. *As much he hates Zim with every fiber in his body, he still hates the Tallest even more. * In sharp contrast with his relationship with his son, he respects Tak as not only an Invader, but also as a poteintal daughter like figure. *Even though Earth wasn't marked for Invasion by the Irken Empire, Kratoz had been on the planet before and had become accustomed to it's culture (particularly family). Which may explain his strong desire to create a family. *Despite Kratoz's hatred for Zim, deep down there was still a small part of him that still loves him as a son. This was shown at the final episode when he saw how Zim became rular of Irk, how he had matured and done what he couldn't do Defeat the Tallest, causing him to smile and accept Zim as a son before he dies as falls into the sun. *His personaility is similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z and Kazuya Mishima from the Tekken series. Another similarity to Kazuya is that both characters tried to kill their son. *Kratoz is one of the few very Irkens who hold a strong desire to raise a family (considering his early love for his sons and his desire to marry Miyuki). *He is the archenemy of both Zim and Dib, making both rivals having a common foe (one bent on destroying both their lives). *Depite Zim being deemed the most destructive soldier in the history of ever, Kratoz has proven to be more savage than his and has caused a lot more harm to other worlds than Zim ever could. He is also far more malevolent, ruthless and cold-blooded in his mission than Zim ever was. *Despite his love for Miyuki, his compassion for shorter Irkens and having sympathetic characteristics, Kratoz's blood thirsty behavior and brutal methods are often described as barbaric, even by Irken eyes. For example, he sadistically enjoys slaughtering his enemies in cold blood, relish in their suffering, is willing to kill civilians (with the exception of Irkens) if they get in the way of his mission. He also seem to enjoy seeing smoking ruins (Particularly ones he created) and laughs whenever he causes destruction and sees his enemies suffer. Atrocities like this make him probably almost one of the most evil characters in the series as even Dib, Tak and Zim are horrified of his bahavior. Despite this, the reasons for his ruthlessness come from the grief of not being able to start the family he always wanted as well as losing the love of his life. *Kratoz seems to be more intelligent and physically athletic than most Irkens, due to his body frame, survival skills, his lack of comical moments and knowledge and understanding of humanity. *Unlike most Irkens, Kratoz requires little assistance in battle and is an adapt fighter. *Due to his behavior, hatred with the control brains and strong sense of idealism, Kratoz was hinted to be a defective much like his sons Zim and Kerrek. Further evidence come from the fact most of his soldiers are mostly composed of defectives. *Fans of this site felt that Kratoz need more flaws to his character as well as development. Those were already there from the beginning, but wasn't written down yet due to enthusiasm of his creator. Some other elements were also controversial as well as out of character and historical contradicting (such as the scrapped idea of Gaz and Mrs.Bitters fearing him as well as being him Zim's mentor). These traits changed to make Kratoz a little more appealing. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:The Irken Empire Category:Leaders Category:Other Irken Jobs Category:Evil Category:Zim haters Category:Dangerous Category:Irken Elites Category:Defectives Category:Warlords